Of Love and Friends
by BTRAnne
Summary: AU. Tris Prior is attending Faction High Boarding School. She meets new friends and new enemies. Join them in their crazy adventures through the year and a bond between her and certain blue-eyed boy. She hits a few rough patches along the way, but will the year turn out the way she wanted it to?
1. Chapter 1: Settling in

**Heyy! Here it is, my first Divergent fanfic. I hope you like it. The weird letters in brackets are Polyvore links. So, if you want to see what something looks like, just write _/_** **in front of it. Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up to constant ringing in my ears. _Great. _Today is the day I move to my new school, Faction High Boarding School. I can't say that I'm not excited, it's just that I don't adjust easily. People kept away from me, and I didn't mind. This year, though, I am _determined _to make new friends. I guess it won't be that hard, considering I am going to a boarding school and will have a roommate. I just pray she's nice.

I get up and walk over to the bathroom, taking a cold shower that wakes me up immediately. Last year I was the pale, flat-chested, short nerd of the school. Thankfully, over the summer, I grew taller to a proud height of 5'7, curved in all the right places and tanned. I even started wearing a bit of makeup. Not too much, of course, but enough to make me look decent. After I'm done with all the morning procedures, I grab my suitcases and head downstairs.

[ cgi/set?id=108109916]

"Good morning, honey!", my mother says. I can hear the pain in her voice, but she's keeping strong for me.

"Morning, mom."

"Are you excited for your new school?"

"Yeah. I think of choosing Dauntless as my faction."

You're probably wondering what the crap factions are and why I have to choose one. You see, in Faction High, there are five factions based on your personality.

Erudite the Einstein wannabes,

Candor the future presidents,

Amity the lame calm ones,

Abnegation the willing janitors and finally,

Dauntless. The brave.

When I took mt test to help me choose my faction, the results were inconclusive. Meaning: I had to choose between Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless. In a way, that was good, right? No. That made it even more confusing. I mean, I always had good grades, but I wasn't the smartest one in class. Caleb was. I am not selfless enough to be Abnegation. This leaves Dauntless. Sure, I can stick up for myself, but I'm not brave. At least, not all the time. But I'm guessing that's my only choice. Besides, I like wearing black and I already have a tattoo, so this will be the logical answer.

"That's great, honey."

I notice that throughout the whole meal my dad doesn't say anything.

After we are all done, my parents drive Caleb and me to the airport. I'm the one that's leaving, but I want to say goodbye. Caleb is going to a school in town.

When I get off, my father hugs me and gets in the car. Caleb and I stand in an awkward silence. We have been inseparable since birth, and we aren't used to this. Soon, I'm in his arms with tears slowly streaking down my face. I'm going to miss him.

"Goodbye, Tris. See you at Thanksgiving."

"Goodbye, Caleb."

When I arrive, it's 5AM. I managed to sleep on the plane, so I don't feel at all tired. I grab my luggage and wait for the bus that will take me to my new school.

I hop off the bus and follow our guide, Tori Wu, to the Hub. Me and the rest of the newcomers sit in a reserved area and wait. The Choosing Ceremony will begin soon. When our name is called up, we have to go on the stage, take a knife and cut our arm, so that our blood could drip into the bowl of our chosen faction: grey stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, lit coals for Dauntless, and glass for Candor.

The Ceremony starts, and I don't pay attention. The palms of my hands are becoming sweaty; I blame anxiety. Minutes pass, and I still haven't calmed down yet.

"Beatrice Prior."

I gulp. Slowly, I am making my way toward the stage, where a woman is standing holding a knife. I look at the metal bowls, so large, I could fit in them if I curled up. _What should I pick? _Abnegation is definitely out. I can't stand being with them. Erudite? No. I sigh. Dauntless it is. Carefully, with my fingers shaking vigorously, I take the knife and cut my palm. The gears in my brain are working so hard, I don't even feel the pain. I thrust my arm to the bowl and my blood drips on the coals of Dauntless. I am officially a Dauntless initiate.

I hear members cheer and pump their fists. Soon, I am in a sea of pierced, tattooed teenagers. Oh God, what have I gotten myself into? The last person has chosen their faction and I am running with initiates, waiting for the opportunity to jump on the train. I jump and somebody grabs my hand. I am piled inside and see the face of my savior. She is tall, has dark brown skin and dark hair. Pretty.

"You all right?"

I nod.

"I'm Christina," she says, offering me her hand.

I take her hand, uncertainly, and shake it twice.

"Bea-" I stop. No, that doesn't sound right. This doesn't sound me.

"Tris." I say firmly. "Tris Prior."

..•O•..

On three we launch off the train car. A weightless moment, and then my feet slam into solid ground. What kind of school is this? We wait until everybody is on the roof and a man comes out. His name is Max. He is the principal, which is weird, considering I've never seen a principal who uses his first name. He reads out all the rules and leads us to the edge.

"This," he starts, "is where we find out if you trust us."

"We're gonna jump off a roof into nothingness?" a boy, Peter, I think, asks.

His friends smirk.

"I bet the Stiff can't do it."

'Stiff' is the nickname for all the Abnegation initiates. My parents went to this school and were both Abnegation.

I roll my eyes and take off my old jacket, suddenly cold. I throw it at Peter. Hard. The jacket is so old I don't even care what happens to it. I can always buy a new one.

I take a step forward and look down. Christina and the other members are watching me and I take a deep breath. I step onto the roof, close my eyes, and fall. Cold wind hugs me as I'm falling and I feel free. That is, until my body hits the net.

A hand grabs me and helps me get out. A teenage boy with short, dark hair and deep blue eyes looks at me.

"What's your name?" he asks.

I linger for a bit and answer.

"Tris."

He looks up.

"First jumper, Tris!", he bellows.

..•O•..

We walk into the main room to get our assigned roommates. I get in line and get my key. Taking my suitcases, I put the key in my lock and open the door. Christina pops up.

"Hey! Wanna go shopping after we're done with unpacking?"

"Uhh...Sure?"

Well, this is weird.

"Great! I'm gonna make you look hot! And we're gonna buy tops and dresses and skirts and shorts and swimming suits and jeans and leggings and shoes and.."

I clamp my hand over her mouth. I giggle.

"Okay, okay I got it! Just let me unpack first. And we need to decorate. And buy some stuff for our dorm. I mean, we still have to cook. We can't buy our cafeteria food all the time now, can we?"

"Nope.", she agrees, "Oh! After we're done I want you to meet my friends. They're awesome!"

Yep. This is definitely going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2: Making Friends

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter! Honestly, I'm not satisfied with it, but I sure hope you are! Here it goes.**

**I've decided to have a song for each chapter, so here it goes:**

**SotC: Escape Route by Paramore**

**Description: Tris is settling in, she feels like she belongs, unlike in her previous school.]**

**[ watch?v=QoSNSAMJu6w] (Youtube link)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

At last, after 35 stores, endless groans and what felt like an eternity later, we are done shopping. Thank God, might I add.

[Polyvore link] [ olaf_c2/set?id=108120665]

Christina might seem nice at first, but if you refuse to go shopping with her, she will slice your throat with her glare. She is seriously starting to scare me.

Today we have decorated our dorm and are going to meet her friends before initiation starts. Initiation is a period of time when the faction leaders, who are basically student presidents for each faction, decide if you're fit for the faction that your aptitude test applied you for. Different factions, different initiations. In Abnegation, you do community work; in Erudite they give you tests every day; in Candor, they have a lie detector on you 24/7, to see how truthful you are; not sure what they do in Amity, but in Dauntless it's physical training. The best sportsmen and gymnasts used to be in Dauntless when they were at this school. You learn to run faster, jump higher, be stronger. They make you fight other initiates and literally face your fears. Your moves are watched everywhere, everyday. They say, if you're really good, they teach you gun shooting and knife throwing. Since I moved here mid-semester, everybody had already finished initiation, including Christina and the rest of us, juniors. Still wondering what kind of school this is, I walk to the cafeteria alongside Christina, waiting anxiously to meet her friends.

We walk to the doors, open them, and I am welcomed by loud chattering and the sound of chairs moving. My new best friend leads me to a large table and introduces me.

"Hey guys!", she chirps, "This is Tris."

I wave slightly.

"Tris, this is Uriah, Zeke, Four, Will, Marlene, Shauna and Lynn."

A wave of 'hey"s and 'sup"s washes over the table.

"So, Tris." Uriah starts.

"Yeah?"

"How do you like Dauntless so far?"

"I don't know. I've only seen our dorm and the mall, because Chrissy here, forced me to go shopping."

Christina scowls at the new nickname, while everyone laughs.

"Have you tried the Dauntless Cake yet?"

"The what?"

Uriah makes a shocked face.

"You...haven't...tried...Dauntless...cake?!"

"Uh..no?" I was seriously getting creeped out.

"MY UNBELOVED BROTHER!" Uriah shouts.

"YES?" Zeke answers.

"WE NEED TO GET THIS NEWBIE SOME CAKE!"

"FOUR, WOULD YOU BE SO KIND TO GET US SOME CAKE?!"

"No."

"..."

"Fine, I'll get it." Uriah huffs indignantly and struts over to the lunch lady. Minutes later, he comes back with a partially eaten chocolate cake. I raise my eyebrow.

"I might've gotten a bit hungry on the way back." He scratches his neck.

"Sure." I said, longing it out.

"Just eat the cake." He pushes the plate to me.

"Charming as always." Marlene rolls her eyes.

"Guys, I really don't think-", the rest gets cut off as I take a bite of the dessert. My eyes widen. "Holy shit."

Uriah smiles and sighs dramatically.

"Nothing as satisfying as watching a newbie's first cake bite."

I roll my eyes.

"Would you quit call me 'newbie'?"

"No."

I give him the death glare. He visibly pales.

"I can, uh," he stutters over his words, "make some, uh, arrangements."

I smile.

"Good."

"Holy fuck, girl!", Zeke says. "You scary!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." I say, taking another big bite out of my cake.

..•O•..

The rest of the day goes by quickly. We are at Zeke and Four's dorm, getting to know each other. I've found out that Uriah is dating Marlene, Zeke is dating Shauna, Christina is dating Will, and Four is single, with practically the whole female population of this school hitting on him.

"So, I'm having a little 'get-together' this Friday, before school starts. Y'all are invited." Zeke claps his hands.

Christina nudges me. 'You in?' she mouths. I nod. She smiles. 'Dibs on your hair and makeup!' I roll my eyes.

I feel someone poke me. I turn my head and see Uriah, offering me beer. I look at it skeptically before taking a small sip. The taste is new to me, and I like it.

"Let me guess. You've never had beer before, have you?"

"No, can't say that I have. But I will." I quickly take the bottle from his hands and take a larger swig.

He cheers.

"Tris," he puts his arm over my shoulder, "we are going to make you _badasss_."

..•O•..

Friday rolls by quickly and I find myself getting dolled up by Christina. Thankfully, I get to pick my outfit. Chrissy tells me to wear layers, because we are going to play Truth or Dare. She somehow made me wear lacy lingerie, just in case. I'm kinda scared by now.

[Tris: olaf_c2/set?id=108969678]

[Christina: olaf_c2/set?id=108969939]

We are at the front of Zeke's door. Four opens it and we sit in a circle in the middle of the room.

Zeke starts.

"Shauna! You know the question."

"Dare." she answers without hesitation.

"I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game."

That's where the fun starts.

The game goes by in a blur, and somehow I find myself on Four's lap, in my shorts and bra. How I ended up like this, I do not know. I don't pay attention to the game anymore, until a certain dare comes up.

"Four, I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Tris."

I glare at the speaker, who happens to be Marlene. She just smiles innocently.

We get up and walk to the closet and close the door. I sit on a box and so does Four.

"Well, this is awkward." I say, looking around. I happen to glance at Four, shirtless, nervously looking around.

"You okay?"

"Yes, why would you ask that?" he snaps. "Sorry."

"Claustrophobic?"

He nods.

"Don't worry. We only have 5 minutes left."

"That's not satisfying at all."

I roll my eyes.

"You know, most guys would be glad to be stuck in a small space with a girl."

"Not claustrophobic people, Tris!" he sounded desperate now.

"Okay, okay! Here," I take his hand and put it over my heart, "feel my heartbeat?"

"Yes."

"Feel how steady it is?"

"It's fast."

"Yes, well, that has nothing to do with the closet."

My eyes widen. It's a good thing that it's dark, because he will taunt me forever.

"Just focus on my breathing. When I breathe, you breathe, okay?"

"Okay."

We go on like this for a couple of minutes, until time's up. Four lets go of my, ahem, _chest_, and we walk out. Our friends are slightly disappointed when they find our lips not swollen, our clothes not ripped and our eyes not wild. I've never had friends that made me do crazy stuff, just for fun.

But that's the thing, I didn't have friends.

But now I do.

I smile at the thought.

_I have friends. _

But that brings me to the question,

_What does this game make me and Four?_

I let him touch my chest. I've known him for a week, and I've already let him touch my chest. Sure, it was for calming him down, but it doesn't matter. It is the same, no matter the reason.

What does this leave us?

I guess I'll just have to find out.


	3. Chapter 3: Start of School

**HEY GUYSS! NEW CHAPTER!**

**SotC: Death Valley by Fall Out Boy.**

**Basically, Tris's work out song.**

**[Youtube] [** watch?v=dX50r4WRmRw]

**Enjoy!**

..•O•..

Monday rolls by and I feel the nervousness finally sink in. This is the first day of my initiation. Normally, they would make us train in groups, with all the other newcomers, but as said earlier I came her mid-semester, so I'll be training alone.

I get up and get ready. I am wearing clothes that will be easy to train in.

[ cgi/set?id=109118659] [Polyvore]

We aren't supposed to sign up for any clubs during initiation, which is kind of disappointing, because I really wanted to get on the track team. But I understand why they do that, I can't afford to get distracted if I want to make it to Dauntless. I have to focus on my grades and initiation. _Determination_. That's what I need. _Determination_.

I look down at my schedule and, turns out, I only have 2 classes. The rest of the day is just initiation. Basically, gym all day. I don't mind, because back at home I used to go to the gym to achieve this body. I know I shouldn't care about what people think about me, but still. I want to.

**_Beatrice Prior_**

**_Locker number: 429_**

**_Locker combination: 08-07-12 (AN/ See what I did there?)_**

**_Schedule:_**

**_English – Classroom 501_**

**_Algebra II – Classroom 506_**

**_LUNCH_**

**_Initiation_**

I'm guessing I have English now. I have finished breakfast, and now I am walking aimlessly, trying to find Classroom 501. Eventually, I stop paying attention, and bump into someone. _Smooth, Prior, smooth._

"Sorry." I mutter and walk away. I feel someone grab my arm. I turn around. I see Four staring at me.

"Tris?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you be in class already?"

"I might ask you the same question." I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

He smirks.

"I have been busy. You need help?"

"Actually, yes. I need to find Classroom 501. I have English."

"Great, me too. Let's go, I'll show you the way."

I agree, and we set off.

"So, tell me, why do you have a senior class? You're only a junior."

"Well, believe it or not, I have a GPA of 4.6, so I can skip to Senior classes." **(A/N: I have no idea how GPA works, so I'm making stuff up.)**

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"I'm impressed."

By now, we are in front of the classroom door, 3 minutes late. I push open the door and everybody stops doing whatever they were doing to stare at us.

"Would you please enlighten us as to why you are both late?" the teacher asks.

I open my mouth to say something, but Four takes over.

"Tris was just lost, and coach wanted to have a word with me before class."

The teacher, Mr. Tidewall, doesn't seem convinced, but doesn't say anything.

"Very well, then. Take your seats."

We walk to the middle of the class and sit down. Mr. Tidewall resumes the lesson. I pay attention, unlike most of the student body in this room, excluding Four, and take notes. I'm guessing I'm not the only one who _actually _cares about their future. Soon, class is over and Four walks me to Algebra II. We get a few glances from students, because apparently, Four never walks anyone anywhere. Oh well. I'm special. We sit down and, like in English, I take notes and try to learn.

I look around the room, and see Zeke and Shauna, also seniors, sitting with us in the classroom. It's kind of sad that I don't have any classes with the rest of my friends, but also reassuring; I'm doing well so far. Senior classes, GPA of 4.6, friends, I just hope initiation goes well. A shiver runs down my spine. _Initiation. _Just the thought of it makes me nervous. Shauna looks at me. She must see my horrified face, because she mouths '_You okay?' _I shrug. _'Initiation. Nervous.' _I mouth back.

..•O•..

The four of us walk to the lunchroom, Zeke and Shauna blabbering about how boring Literature was. Four and I walk in silence. The rest of our friends meet us a bit later. Christina sits down and I get bombarded with questions.

"Hey, why aren't you in any of my classes? Are you nervous about initiation? What the hell are you eating?"

Shauna pipes in.

"That's because she's a genius! Apparently, she's uber-smart or something, so she has all Senior classes, to graduate early!"

The all gape at me.

"Really?" Christina breathes out. Her lips turn up in a huge smile. "Great! I have roommate that can help me with homework!"

"No fair!" Marlene pouts.

I just look at them.

"Really? Seriously?"

"What?"

I sigh.

"And to answer the rest of your questions, yes, I am petrified of initiation, and this is Caesar salad with soda and cake."

"Don't worry about initiation. They'll just make you train. Run, jump, fight, all that jazz." Uriah tries to reassure me.

"I'm not worried about running or jumping, it's the fighting I'm scared of. Oh God, they're gonna make me fight members. Oh God Oh God Oh God…" I start hyperventilating.

Christina puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Chill, Tris. They're gonna show you some techniques on fighting. Your opponents aren't gonna kill you. You're gonna have some bruises, but that's it. Okay?"

I calm down a bit. I breathe out.

"Okay." **(TFiOS reference! Anyone? No?) **

"Good. Now, eat your salad and kick some ass."

I smile.

Lunch goes by without any other events and I am walking towards the gym, or in this case, the Training Room. I open the door to see a person that is unlikely to be there at this time. Four.

"Hello, Tris."

"_You're _my instructor?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?" His voice is different. It sounds… cold. Intimidating.

"No. I just thought that a Gym teacher would be my instructor or something, not a _student._"

"Yes, well, Max is a strange man. Shall we begin?"

And begin we do. He makes run laps, which I am fine with. Climbing rope is also easy for me. Jumping is not hard either.

"Impressive, Tris. Where did you learn to train like that?"

"Back at home," I say, slightly sore, "I used to practice every day to prove people I am capable of something."

Something flashes in his eyes, pity, pride? But it goes away just as quickly as it comes. I look at my watch and see that we have been here for 4 and a half hours. It's time to go back to my room.

"Looks like we're out of time." Four points out. "I'll see you soon then."

"I'll see you soon then." **(Dear John reference! You guys have ****_got_**** to read ****_that_**** one!)**

I turn and walk out.

..•O•..

When I get to my dorm, Christina isn't home yet. I decide to take a shower. I scrub off all the dirt and sweat from training and hear someone come in.

"Chrissy! Is that you?" I shout.

"Yeah, it's me!"

I am done, but when I look out of the steaming shower, I see no clothes.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath. "Chrissy!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you fetch me my PJ's?"

"Sure!"

I breathe out a sigh of relief and then realize I'm naked in the middle of the bathroom, with my best friend walking in.

"Wait!" Too late.

Christina walks in and raises an eyebrow.

"I might have forgotten a towel, too…"

She just laughs and gives me my PJ's.

"Don't worry. I'm a girl, too, remember? I am completely fine with seeing you like _this. _Just, don't wear this attire in front of guys, okay?"

I blush a crimson red.

"Christina!"

"What?" She smiles innocently.

"Whatever."

"By the way, we have the same bra size. Congrats!"

"Really?"

"What? I had to work hard for this."

I roll my eyes.

She walks out, and I slip on my clothes.

When I walk out, I do my homework, watch Pretty Little Liars, my guilty pleasure, with Christina and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Threat

**Heyo! It's that time of the month again! Hope you guys like this chapter.**

**SotC: Fire Starter by Demi Lovato.**

**[** watch?v=h10EK_zoRXM]

**So, I couldn't find a fitting song for this chapter, so I just out in another work-out song. Hope you don't mind :)**

I walk down to the cafeteria with Christina, when Peter and his lackeys show up.

[Polypore] [ cgi/set?id=109550927]

"Well, well, well." He sneers. "If it isn't the Stiff and her idiot friend."

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, that isn't cliché at all."

His eyes narrow.

"Watch your tongue."

"Or what?" Christina steps closer.

He smiles.

"You'll see."

"See what?"

"I told you, you'll see."

He snaps his fingers and walks off without another word.

I exchange looks with Christina.

"Well, that was weird."

"Totally."

..•O•..

I am running tracks with Four and I can't help but think about what Peter said. _You'll see. _What am I supposed to do? Tell Four? No, I don't want to seem weak. I sigh. I guess I will have to see. Goddamnit.

We are almost done, but then he says something I wish he didn't.

"After lunch, we are going to start learning fighting."

And we do.

After lunch, as promised, Four shows me different techniques on how to punch. Whenever I do try them on the punching bag, it doesn't work. My instructor walks up to me and watches. I hold my breath, he makes me feel nervous. Finally, he says something.

"You don't have much muscle, so I suggest you use your knees and elbows." I try. There is progress, but not much. He puts his hand on my abdomen. I suck in a breath yet again.

"Always remember to keep tension here."

I let out my breath. Him – something about him – makes me so damn nervous. What is it? I can't pinpoint it, but it is there. Ugh. I am so frustrated! What are my feelings toward Four? Wait- no. No questions are to be answered while I am training. No. Focus, Tris. You love this school, you actually have friends. You have to pass initiation. Focus, focus, focus. But I can't. Not with Four around. Speaking of Four...

"Something on your mind?"

"No." I answer quickly. Too quickly. Damn. He sighs. "Nothing is on my mind."

"What is it, Tris?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Well, obviously it's something, because you are getting distracted."

"I'll tell you later."

He doesn't seem to want to let it go, but he does.

..•O•..

I'm sore, sweaty and tired, but adrenaline rushes through me. I don't know why, but training, being in control, it makes me feel alive. I punch my bag one last time and it's time to go.

When I come back, I am greeted by Christina, Shauna and Marlene squealing over something on TV and Lynn sighing as she always does.

"Oh Tris, you're just in time!" Christina says.

"In time for what?"

She looks at the girls expectantly.

"_Movie night!" _They all fall into a series of giggles.

"Okay..?"

Lynn looks at me with great pity and pats my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be suffering too."

Marlene rolls her eyes.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Lynn! Loosen up a bit, have some fun! Tris, make her!"

I rack my brain in search of a good excuse. _Bingo. _

"I'd love to stay and chat, girls, but I just got back from training and I need to shower. See you later!"

Lynn glares at me, as if saying "_Why the hell are you leaving me with these crazy fangirls?" _I just giver her an innocent smile.

I take my clothes, go to the bathroom and take a long, relaxing shower.

..•O•..

By the time I'm done drying my hair, the first movie, I think it called _Dear John_ or something, is over. Thank God. I step out, and Lynn is still glaring at me. I sit down on the floor next to her.

"Don't worry, I called the guys over. We can watch some Avengers." I say happily.

She smiles gratefully at me and replies,

"I like you, Tris."

"I'm flattered."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You called the guys?!" Shauna pipes in, looking at us.

"Yes."

"So, Zeke's gonna be here."

"Yes."

Marlene's eyes sparkle.

"Oh my God, yes! Zeke _always _has beer. I love you, Tris."

As if on cue, we hear a knock.

Christina rushes to the door, excited to see Will, and knocks me over in the process.

"_Shit!_" I shout.

Nobody seems to hear me. The door opens and I see the guys raising the eyebrows.

There is silence, that Uriah breaks.

"Please tell me Christina didn't know you over on the way here."

"Too bad," I say, rubbing my forehead, "She did. But I'm glad you guys are here, cause you have beer and I hate sappy love stories! Come in or die!"

They chuckle and shuffle in. I grab a beer bottle from Zeke's hands almost immediately and start sipping.

"What do you guys wanna watch and no, girls, we will not let you pick." Zeke says in his formal voice.

I answer.

"Let's watch the Avengers!"

A round of 'hell yeah!'s and 'yes!'s fill the room. Lynn and Uriah pump their fists in the air.

"Now _that's _a movie."

"Never knew you had it in you, Tris."

I swing my hair over my shoulder dramatically.

"I try."

..•O•..

I don't remember last night very well, but I do remember falling asleep on Four on our 5th movie. So when I wake up, I don't see my nightstand, I see Four's wide chest and his arm loosely wrapped around my slim waist. I blush and untangle myself from him. Everyone is still, so I shower and quickly change.

[Polyvore] [ cgi/set?id=109843155]

I wake the others up and the guys leave. We clean up and head over to breakfast. I notice something strange. Peter's not himself. He isn't bullying anyone anymore. He is whispering with his lackeys. _You'll see. _I shudder at the thought. Christina notices.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but Peter's not himself. He isn't bullying, he's talking with his lackeys about something, like... planning." I narrow my eyes at him.

"You think that has something to do with what he said to you?"

"That's the only possible reason."

"Reason for what?" Uriah, sets his tray on the table.

"Oh, nothing." Christina waves her hand dismissively.

He shrugs and starts eating everything on his way. I just munch the top of my muffin. By then everybody is seated.

Four looks at me.

"You eat your muffin weirdly." All eyes settle on me.

"Why?"

"You eat the top first."

"So..?"

"So?!" Uriah exclaims. "You're supposed to eat the edges first."

"No, the top is better. It's easier and less messy. Try it."

He reluctantly pick up his muffin and munches the top. His eyes widen.

"Tries, you're a genius."

"Told you." I grin.

**Yeah. I wasn't sure on how to end this chapter, so this is the only option on ending it. I'm not sure about it, but I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Be Brave.**

**;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Capture the Flag

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I honestly don't have an excuse. But anyway, I'm not really sure about where this story is heading, so give me some plot ideas in the Reviews!**

**SotC: Come Alive by Foo Fighters from the Divergent playlist by Veronica Roth. I used it for the same reason that Veronica did. Theirs is the love interest's song for Tris. **

...

Sweat drips from my forehead to my chin, reaching my shoulders and chest. Mercilessly, I hit the punching bag over and over. Tomorrow I'm going to fight the the newest members of Dauntless. Four walks in a circle around me and observes. My technique has improved greatly. Four had helped me with my fighting, and I am dominating this punching bag.

The bell rings, and I start to leave, but Four stops me.

"After lunch, meet me near the train tracks. We're having special practice."

I nod, although I don't understand what he means by 'special'.

...

As said, I come to the train tracks and see Four, Eric and some Dauntless. They are probably the initiates from my grade.

Four sees me and starts.

"Today we're having special practice."

He pulls out a bag and opens it, giving each person a paintball gun.

"Paintball Capture the Flag."

He tells us the rules and soon, we are jump on a moving train. Okay, I think. We end up in a clear field, with the Ferris Wheel not far.

"We are going to split up in teams. Eric and I are going to be captains."

Eric laughs a cold, evil laugh.

"You can go first, Four."

"Tris."

I blink. Me? Me? He chose me? I step forward.

"Choosing the Stiff so you can blame her when you lose?"

Four doesn't seem fazed.

"Yeah, something like that."

Anger boils up inside of me. Seriously? I never knew such rude jerks existed in this world. okay, maybe I did, but still. I'm not as weak as I seem, you know. Ugh, great, I'm talking to myself again. People are starting to give me weird looks.

Before I know what's going on, we are splitting up and I find myself with Christina, Will and some other Dauntless I don't know.

A boy with dark skin and hazel brown eyes and a girl with caramel hair and tan skin walk up to me.

The boy speaks first.

"Hey! Tris, right? I'm Uriah and this is Marlene."

The girl waves. I wave slightly.

"Hi. Not to be rude or anything, but how do you know my name?"

His eyes twinkle mischievously.

"Everybody knows you, first jumper."

I blush. They laugh.

"Anyway, let's think of a game plan."

"Yeah", Uriah turns to Four. "Where did you hide the flag last time, Four?"

"Try to figure it out yourselves."

"I think we should split up, so that one group guards the flag and the other finds theirs." One girl pipes up.

"I think we can take them down in a fight." Another boy says.

Chaos erupts and I look around, desperately in need of a plan, because these people are hopeless. I see the Ferris Wheel. Perfect. I start walking toward it and climb up. Just then, I feel someone under me. I look down and see Four.

"What do you think you're doing?" he says.

"Climbing the Wheel, what does it look like?"

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not. You don't have to, anyway."

"Well, I am." he says, clearly ending the conversation.

I sigh, knowing that there is no point in arguing and start climbing. I hear Four talking, but I'm not paying attention. My hands ache from holding the rungs, and my legs are shaking, but I'm not sure why. It isn't the height that scares me - the height makes me feel alive with energy, every organ and vessel and muscle in my body singing at the same pitch.

Then I realize what it is. It's him. Something about him makes me feel like I am about to all. Or turn to liquid. Or burst into flames.

"Now tell me...," he says through a bursting breath, "what do you think learning strategy has to do with... bravery?"

The question reminds me that he is my instructor, and I am supposed to learn something from this.

A cloud passes over the moon, and the lights shifts across my hands.

"It... It prepares you to act," I say finally. "You learn strategy so you can use it." I hear him breathing behind me, loud and fast.

"Are you all right, Four?"

"Are you human, Tris? Being up this high..." He gulps for air. " It doesn't scare you at all?"

A gust of air presses against my left side, throwing my body weight to the right. I gasp and cling to the rungs, my balance shifting. Four's cold hand clamps around one of my hips, one of his fingers finding a strip of bare skin just under the hem of my shirt.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

I keep climbing silently, until I reach the platform.

"We're not high enough. I'm going to climb." I say, standing up.

"For God's sake, Stiff."

"You don't have to follow me."

"Yes, I do."

I climb up higher and see the city. Then I see and tiny pulsing light on the ground.

"See that?", I say, pointing.

"Yeah", he says. A smile spreads over his face.

"Um," I clear my throat. "Start climbing down. I'll follow you."

He nods and we do. When we are on solid ground, we are bombarded with questions.

...

"We know where they are." Four says.

"We?" Christina asks.

"Yes, now come one."

We form a plan and Christina, Uriah and I are running for the flag. I sprint to catch up to Christina. The flag hangs from a tree branch, high above my head. I reach for it, and so does Christina.

"Come on, Tris. You're already the hero of the day. And I know you can't reach it anyway."

She snatches the flag from the branch. Without looking at me, she turns and whoops in victory.

I feel anger. Anger towards Christina. But when the yells from the other side reach my ears, I can't help but join them. I'll deal with my friendship problems later.


	6. Chapter 6: A Good Day

**HEY GUYS! Long time no read. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I didn't update fasdter. I had a huge writer's block and couldn't decide where this story was headed. So, now I have some repairing to this story.**

**I have two conclusions to this story:**

**An actual war in the States**

**A happy ending**

**Tell me which one you'd like in your Review!**

**I realized that Tris already knew Uriah and Marlene, and instead of fixing the last chapter, I fiured I'd just tell you guys how they actually meet in my story. Ing. introduce himself.**

**Because is weird, you are not able to click on links. As I work hard on the outfits, I really don't want to just erase them. So if you want to see the outfits that they wear, go to my Polyvore account. It's , my username is 'btranne'. The Of Love and Friends sets are called 'OlaF' (yes, like the snowman.) and the C with a number after it stands for 'Chapter'. **

**Well, I hope I cleared everything up, so let's get started!**

**SotC: Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester (Any Gossip Girl fans out there?) It symbolises the changes Tris has gone through.**

..•O•..

I'm seriously freaking out. My friends reassure me it's just first day jitters, but still. I walk to the Training room and see the initiate class. I gulp. I walk over the the board and look at the names written down. I look for my name and gulp yet again.

Tris Peter

Oh great. My first day of fighting and I am partnered with one of the buffest guys. Great. Fantastic. Excellent. Maybe I'll get lucky and win. I mean, I _am _pretty small, right? Oh, who am I kidding, I'm going to die. Yep. That's it. Tris Prior, 17, cause of death: boarding school jock. This is not happening. I look at the ring and realize that the fights had started. Will is standing there with Al, another buff guy with a face of a teddy bear. I'm guessing he is too afraid to hit him.

They have an argument and Al knocks Will out with one punch. One punch. Why did I choose Dauntless again?

I watch how Molly dominates Christina and glance at Peter. He is standing there, smirking. He sees me looking and raises his eyebrow. I turn away. I hear him laughing.

Time goes by and soon it is m turn. I walk up to the ring and Peter throws the first punch to my jaw. I stumble back, clutching it, but he is too fast. He aims for my stomach this time, and I almost lose my balance. I fake a few punches to his face and kick him in the stomach, but he grabs my foot and throws me to the floor. After that, it's pure blackness.

..•O•..

I wake up with an ache in my, well, everything. I don't remember what happened after the whole throwing me on the floor thing, but it must've been brutal, because I feel damn hurt. I turn my head and look over at the clock. It reads 2:18. I haven't been here for long. An hour, maybe two.

A man in a white coat and glasses comes in, holding a clipboard. He looks at me.

"Hello, Tris. I see that you are awake." he says.

"When can I leave?" I ask eagerly.

He chuckles.

"Don't be too excited now, but you can leave right after I have a check on you.

After the check, he lets me go, and I go straight to my room. I go to the bathroom and take a long, soothing shower. I put some healing bandages on, and they get rid of my bruises. I change. Peter is not going to tear me down. I will not give him the satisfactin of that. I decide to come to dinner looking strong. My skin is smooth and perfect, so I take out my crop top. I dress nicely and even wear those high heeled boots Christina made me buy. I apply light makeup to my face and when I look in the mirror, I don't see Beatrice Prior, the bully magnet. No. I see Tris Prior, the Dauntless prodigy. At least, that's what I want to become.

The other day, when I was getting more tattoos, Idecided I wanted a piercing, too. Nobody knows about it except for Christina, who I am still mad at, but starting to forgive. I look at the time and see that it is 4PM. Dinner starts at 6, so I decide to do my homework. Christina comes in, and when she sees me, she just stands there with her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"Ho-ly shit. Tris, you look _hot_! Oh my God, did you do this all by yourself? I'm so proud!"

She wipes imaginary tears and I roll my eyes.

"Well, I decided that I won't let Peter the satisfaction of bringing me down."

She smiles.

"You go, girl! You know what, I'm going to change and dress all hot like you did, and then I'm gonna do my homework and we're gonna go to dinner looking all hot and sexy."

I roll my eyes yest again.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. And I love your piercing, do you have one I could borrow?"

"Sure. Skull or rose?" I hold up two piercings.

She taps her chin.

"Rose."

I throw the piercing to her and she goes to the bathroom.

I'm still wondering how there is still hot water left on Earth after she showers. She comes out and I help her with her homework and soon, it is time for dinner. Let's get this show on the road.

..•O•..

We are walking down the empty halls of the school, everyone eating in the cafeteria. The silence is comfortable.

"Hey, Tris?" Christina asks.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Taking the credit for the game. I shouldn't have."

I ponder this for a moment. Should I forgive her? I said she was sorry.

"I accept your apology."

"Really?" she turns to me.

I smile.

"Yeah."

"Great!" she sidehugs me and we talk about everything in the world until we reach the doors. We open them up and ignore the cat calls and wolf whistles thrown in our way. We sit down and talk to Will, Uriah and Marlene. Just then, Al walks up to our table.

"Hey, I'm Al. Mind if I sit here? I'm kinda tired of watching Edward and Myra sucking their faces."

We laugh.

"Sure," Uriah says, "sit down."

We talk and hang out in our dorm. Except for Al. He said he was tired. We drink beer and eat cake, watch some Ravenswood **(Did you guys watch the season finale? Am I the only one who's mad that Hanna doesn't know what's going on?)** and bid our goodbyes.

It was a good day, after all.


End file.
